


Two Truths

by Shippershape



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippershape/pseuds/Shippershape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a tumblr drabble inspired by Two Truths and a Lie. Andy and Sam are playing, but this time there's something on the line. Not related or connected to my other RB fic, One Day At A Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Truths

“I know for a fact that scar on your knee is from when you fell off a swing. So, clearly that whole playground brawl story is a lie.” Andy rolled her eyes when Sam let out an indignant huff beside her.

“Who told you it’s from falling off a swing?”

“ _You_ did! You really are terrible at this.” Andy’s laughter sounded a little strained, even to her own ears.

“Your turn.” Sam fell quiet as Andy thought, chewing nervously on her lip. She didn’t take her eyes off the road, but knew he was watching her. He knew her well enough that he must have noticed her edginess. She was driving because he was letting her, and because it felt good to be in control. Especially tonight. She opened her mouth to speak before she chickened out.

“Okay. I was a gymnast in high school.” Andy paused and Sam shot her a look. He knew that one was true. He had experienced very intimately the benefits of having an exceptionally flexible girlfriend. The silence in the car stretched on, so Andy cleared her throat and continued. “I had a cat named Purrtuzzi who ran away in high school.” She could almost feel Sam suppressing his laughter, she hated the Canucks and he knew it. Whatever came next was a truth. They both knew it. She blew out an unsteady breath and glanced over at him. There was a hint of confusion among his features, her competitive spirit ensured that she always took things like this seriously. She played to win. Even on the nights where the game was ‘who could be the first one in bed and not have to turn out the light’. They pulled into the driveway, and Andy pulled the keys from the ignition. “I’m pregnant.”

Sam froze, his hand halfway toward the seatbelt buckle. Andy resisted the urge to laugh and call it a joke. She found herself wondering if she should say something else, but found that Sam wasn’t the only one frozen in place. He closed his mouth, which had fallen open, and suddenly jerked toward her. His still-buckled seatbelt held fast as his chest slammed into it, and he bounced back looking even more dazed than before. Tentatively, Andy reached forward and pressed the buckle, releasing him.

“McNally.” His voice was a whisper, but it was enough. Her name on his lips was a song and the grin that stretched across them was blinding. Andy sagged against the seat in relief, but Sam sprung forward again, this time unrestrained, and grabbed her in an embrace that began to remind her of how exactly they’d ended up in this situation in the first place. When he eventually released her she sat back with a blush and a smile.

“Daddy Swarek.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“That’s going to take some getting used to.” He was suddenly gone from the truck, then Andy’s door swung open to reveal him beaming up at her. She hopped down and found herself in his arms once again, her knees caught up honeymoon-style.

“I can actually walk to the front door myself.” She felt a small pang of alarm at the thought of Sam’s already protective nature intensified for nine months.

“Let’s just call it practice for our wedding night.” Sam winked as he said it and Andy gaped up at him.

“Our- When is that going to be exactly?” She found herself wondering who the stranger who so closely resembled her boyfriend was, and what he had done with Sam. The clone grinned down at her.

“Oh, I dunno. Spring’s as good a time as any.”

“It’s April.” Sam didn’t respond, just wiggled the doorknob with his knee and carried Andy into the living room before setting her gently down on the couch. He reached into his back pocket, drawing out a small black box. He flipped it open, suddenly self-conscious, and handed it to her.

“Good thing I’ve been carrying that around for two weeks then.” Andy stared at the ring glinting back at her and then up at Sam. It had been a very weird night.

 

 


End file.
